


Classics

by idrilhadhafang



Series: BenPoe Teachers AU [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Ben Solo is a dork, Classic literature discussion, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Humor, Implied Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, M/M, Poe Dameron Is Also A Dork, Poe Dameron Is Charming, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo subtext, References to Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet References, Shakespeare Quotations, Subtext, some dark topics, which is why the m rating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe thinks Ben can do better than Gone With The Wind.





	Classics

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: For the prompt “classic literature”.

“You can do better than Gone With The Wind, believe me.”

  
Ben sighed. “I’m trying,” he said, a slight smile tugging at his lips that commonly signaled he was about to crack up, “To familiarize myself with the curriculum. I’m doing my job, Poe.”

  
“Yeah, but Gone With The Wind? In 2018? All those stereotypes, and don’t get me started on the ‘romance’…”

  
“I don’t think that Scarlett O’Hara’s supposed to be likeable.”

  
“Well, mission accomplished,” Poe said. “Seriously, I just feel sorry for you, having to teach Gone With The Wind to a class of tenth graders.”

  
Ben’s lips twitched. “You make it sound like my job’s the eighth circle of hell.”

  
Poe smiled at him. Damn, but even in between his attempt not to laugh, Ben was feeling some butterflies.

  
“There’s better romances out there,” Poe said. “Romeo and Juliet’s a good one.”

  
“They both — ’’

  
“ ‘But soft, what light from yonder window breaks?’” Poe had the sort of voice for reciting Shakespeare, Ben thought. Soft, mellifluous — yes, that was the word. Mellifluous. Ben couldn’t help but lean in, fascinated. “ ‘It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.’”

  
Ben swallowed. “You have a good voice,” he said. _The voice of an angel._

  
Holdo cleared her throat. “Romeo and Juliet is about two foolish teenagers who — ’’

  
“ — die because their parents can’t be bothered to sit down and talk to each other like normal people,” Poe said. A beat. “That’s my take on it. I know it may be unpopular.”

  
Holdo raised an eyebrow.

  
Ben stepped in. “That might be the whole point of the play,” he said. “Emphasis on might. And I like your Shakespeare. Really.”  
Poe smiled at him, and Ben’s stomach was practically a storm of butterflies.

  
Lunch had to end, but Ben hoped at least he’d have more time to spend with Poe, at any rate.


End file.
